The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In
by Master Andoru
Summary: When everybody settles in, can Kagome find love in the person she least expects? Also, there will be a new evil, and a new adventure. LEMONS-DONT LIKE, DONT READ! -CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. The First Kiss

**The Adventures Of Inyuyasha: Settling In**

**Chapter One: The First Kiss**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuyasha

It was a quiet morning in the home of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyou, and Kirara. Inuyasha and Kikyou were going out, Miroku and Sango were going out, and Kagome had no body. Their home consisted of eight huts, with one main hut in the middle of them, all surrounded by a wall with one entrance that had a black iron gate.

It was about 8:00 in the morning and Kagome was the first to wake. She got out of her bed and got dressed. Kagome was eighteen, and she had been living in Feudal Japan for two months now. She was quite lonely, and was glad that Kouga still had a crush on her.

She left the walls through the gate, and sat by a tree only a few feet away from the entrance to her home. She had been sitting down for two minutes when she sensed jewel shards coming toward her. Their home was in the woods, and now since they had a permanent home, Kouga visited often.

And that's just who it was coming, Kouga. Kagome saw the familiar tornado coming at her, and she got up. Kouga stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Kagome, it's nice to see you without that stupid mutt Inuyasha bothering us." He kept going on but she blocked him out, thinking.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should kiss him, WHAT! Don't think like that Kagome! Oh, you know you want to, NO I DON'T! Kagome was brought back to reality by Kouga shaking her. "Hello, anybody home?" Kouga laughed, "Oh Kagome, you have no idea how much I—Kouga couldn't finish, because Kagome stood up, and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss; she put her tongue in his mouth, and massaged his with hers. She pulled away, blushing.

"Um," said Kagome, not sure what to say, "Um, that was an accident. Yeah, that's it, and accident. Oh, who am I kidding? Come on to my hut." Kagome took him to her hut and closed the door. Back in Inuyasha's hut, he was cuddled up with Kikyou when he woke up. "What the hell is that smell?" He said to himself, concentrating. When he realized whose smell it was, he jumped out of bed ran out of his hut, and ran on to Kagome's hut.

_**How was it? Please Review! This is my first chapter of my first story. Sorry it was so short! I think!**_


	2. No Longer A Virgin

**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**

**Chapter Two: No Longer A Virgin**

Kagome led Kouga into her hut. But when she got their, Kouga finally spoke up. "Uh, Kagome? Don't you kind of think that it's a little early for this?" Kagome did not respond. Instead, she took off her shoes, took off her shirt, and then took off her skirt. Kouga's mouth dropped open. "You like?" Said Kagome, with a smile. 'KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T KNOW! IT'S JUST THAT I CAN'T RESIST! I AM JUST SO ATTRACTED TO HIM. BESIDES, INUYASHA ALMOST SLEPT WITH THAT BITCH KIKYOU TWO DAYS AGO! JUST WHEN SHE MOVED IN! Kikyou is not a slut, so stop it!' Kagome was brought back to reality when Inuyasha burst in.

"Hey! What are you doing here you stupid wolf?" Growled Inuyasha. "Get out of here before I"—Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome in her underclothing. "INUYASHA!" Bellowed Kagome, "Get the heck out of here!" 'Oops', said Inuyasha to himself.

Inuyasha slowly backed out of the hut, and closed the door. "Now since he's gone, let's get you out of those clothes." Said Kagome. Kouga realized that he was drooling and stopped. 'Aw, what the heck', Kouga said to himself, smirking. Kagome came up to him and took off his clothes. Now Kouga was also in his undergarments. Kagome began to un-strap her bra, but Kouga stopped her.

"No Kagome, let's take this slow." With that Kouga took Kagome in his arms, and locked his lips with hers. He started slow, calmly exploring Kagome's mouth. Then, he started massaging her tongue, and then, their tongues began battling, at first, Kouga was winning, and he thought that he was going to win, and he let down his guard.

Then, Kagome's tongue attacked Kouga's tongue viciously, and she won. She broke the kiss, and looked up into Kouga's eyes. "Screw this." Said Kagome impatiently. Kouga could sense the arousal, and knew by the look in Kagome's eyes that she wanted him to take her, to give her a first time that she would never forget.

Kouga slowly pushed Kagome to the bed, Kagome still in his arms. He pushed her onto the bed, and began kissing her neck. Kagome allowed a soft moan to escape her lips, and Kouga grew extremely aroused. He ripped off her bra, and threw it onto the floor. He then took in the marvelous sight before him.

Kagome's breasts were the best that Kouga had ever seen. When Kagome grabbed his member, he then realized that it was erect. He didn't even bother with the small stuff. He ripped off his undergarment, and then ripped off her thong.

Kagome held him back for a second, while she picked up her bag from the floor, and pulled out a condom from it. "Huh? What's that?" Asked Kouga, confused. "Do you want me to eat that?" After Kouga said that, Kagome burst into laughter, so hard, that tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"What's so funny? And why are you crying?" Asked Kouga, feeling as if he did something wrong. "I'm crying cause you're so funny Kouga. This is a condom. It's something from my time.

It's used for when you mate but don't want to have a baby." Replied Kagome, giggling. Kouga blushed. "Wait a second; you don't want to have my baby?" Asked Kouga nervously. "Well, first of all, I guess that I want to have your baby, but, our second kiss was only but a few moments ago, and I don't think that I'm ready. But that does not mean that I don't love you. Silly." Kouga Smiled. But he stopped when Kagome began to put the condom over his member. "Hold on, almost done."

And with a little bit of trouble, Kagome finally got the condom over Kouga's member. She then untied Kouga's long pony tail, and giggled when Kouga's long hair draped over his shoulders. "What is it now?" Asked Kouga partially annoyed and partially curious. "Oh nothing. It's just that you hair his longer than mine!" Kagome started laughing, and Kouga blushed.

Kouga got impatient and once again locked his lips with Kagome's. He started massaging her tongue with his, and began another battle with Kagome's tongue. But Kagome did not fight back. This indicated to Kouga that she wanted to just be taken.

And that's what he did. He took her. But he only thought it fair that he should warn her about the pain she'll experience. She nodded and prepared for what was coming. Kouga spread Kagome's legs and inserted his throbbing member into Kagome's vagina.

At first he went slowly, seeing how it was hurting Kagome, and then when her pain turned into pleasure, he quickened his pace. "Oh…Kou…ga…go…fas"—Kagome stopped when he went at an extreme pace, sending pleasure throughout her body.

"Kagome, hold on, it's gonna get better. Kouga went even faster, and Kagome screamed out in pleasure at the top of her lungs.

When Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala heard Kagome's scream, they bolted out of the main hut and ran to Kagome's hut. Sango was the first to get there and she opened the door.

When she saw what Kagome and Kouga were doing, she fainted. Miroku broke Sango's fall. Miroku carried her bridal style and took her back to their hut. "What the…KAGOME! What the heck are you doing!" Yelled Shippo.

"Crap. Come on Kagome, we gotta get up." Said Kouga. 'Good job Kagome, now everyone knows about what me and Kouga just did.' Said Kagome, to herself. "Hey you stupid wolf," said Inuyasha, furious, "Why don't you get outta here. Now!"

"Sorry mutt, but Kagome's my mate now, and there's nothing you or anybody can do about it." With that, Kouga bit Kagome on the right side of her neck. Kouga licked off the blood that was emerging from Kagome's neck.

It hurt a little bit, but Kagome fought of the urge to push Kouga off of her. "Kagome, your turn, bite me." Whispered Kouga. Kagome brought Kouga's head down, and cautiously bit him, as hard as she could, on the right side of his neck, and licked the blood off that emerged.

"Ha ha Inuyasha, she's my mate now, and I'm hers, and there's nothing you can do." Then, Kouga got off the bed, took off the condom that he was wearing, and cleaned himself in the little bathroom in the hut.

The hut had an artificial spring and a stone box with a whole in it. The artificial spring was like a hot tub. Except without all the controls and stuff. There was also a little stone sink. The artificial spring was wooden.

He turned on the faucet for the spring and once it was full, he got in and bathed. Kagome got off her bed, put her clothes on, and her shoes, and took Kouga's clothes into the bathroom.

"Here are your clothes. Um, when you're done just come over to the main hut. Ok?" "Sure thing mate." Replied Kouga. After Kagome left her hut with Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kilala, and Shippo, they went to the main hut and met Miroku and Sango.

'Good job Kouga, you finally have your love, the girl you dream about every night, you have her. All to yourself.' Thought Kouga. Kouga smirked at what he was planning to do with Kagome that night.

_**How was it? Good? Please review!**_


	3. Shinsei The Divine Sorceress

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**Chapter 3: Shinsei The Divine Sorceress**

Kouga got out of the artificial spring and got dressed. He was still thinking about how he and Kagome had mated. He felt so refreshed, and felt like he really accomplished something.

He tied his hair and left Kagome's hut.

"So, Kagome, um, what…uh…" Sango did not have the courage to say what she wanted to say. But thankfully Inuyasha did. "What the fuck were you thinking Kagome! Why did you mate with that stupid wolf? Did he force you? Because if he did I'll" "You'll what?" Said Kouga as he entered the hut.

"I did not force her to do anything, I would never do that!" Yelled Kouga, "Oh really, I know Kagome pretty well, and she would never do anything like that with you on her own free will.

She is not a slut." Kagome was overwhelmed by what Inuyasha had just said. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she tried to fight them. But she couldn't. She immediately started crying, and Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt overtake him.

"Kagome…I…I didn't…I didn't mean it…I." Inuyasha sighed, not being able to find anything to say. Seeing how badly Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, Kouga wanted to tackle Inuyasha. And that's exactly what he did.

Kouga tackled Inuyasha, sending both him and Inuyasha through the wall. "Holy shit." Whispered Miroku. "Kouga tackled him pretty damn hard." "Shut up Miroku," said Sango. Inuyasha and Kouga fell to the ground outside.

"Never! Ever! Call Kagome anything bad ever again! Or I'll make sure that it be the last thing you said!" Growled Kouga, while he punched Inuyasha in his face, knocking his head side to side.

But before Inuyasha could strike back, a loud voice boomed over them. "I am Shinsei, the divine sorceress!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, ran outside the main hut and looked up in the sky.

Kouga got off Inuyasha, and looked at the woman floating in the sky. Inuyasha got up, spat out the blood in his mouth, and also looked up at the floating woman.

She had on a white kimono, with white leather boots, and she had white hair. Hair that reached down to her waist, it was like Naraku's hair. She had hazel eyes, and was a little lighter than Naraku in skin color.

"What do you want?" Yelled Inuyasha, "I am here to kill the one called Inuyasha." Inuyasha was speechless. He sensed the immense power from this sorceress, and knew that he could not defeat her.

Inuyasha felt like his insides were going to explode. "What do y—you want from m—me?" Said Inuyasha, feeling extremely nervous. "You are the brother of Sesshomaru, are you not?" Replied Shinsei, emotionless. "Yeah," replied Inuyasha. "Well then you will die."

With that, a white ball of energy materialized in her right hand, and she threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Kouga aside, so that he wouldn't get hurt. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, thinking that he would never get hit.

But as soon as he jumped, the white ball followed him. The ball hit him on his back, and as soon as it made contact with his back, it exploded, sending him through the air over the wall.

Miroku muttered an incantation and a yellow bolt shot out of his left hand. But it only got two feet into the air when Shinsei muttered a spell that made it disappear into thin air.

"Because you have chosen to help this evil demon, you will die as well," hissed Shinsei. She then sent ten of those white energy balls at all of them, certain that they would all assist Inuyasha.

But before the balls could reach them, someone flew over the wall on their right. This someone then stuck out his hands and the balls disappeared. He then looked at Shinsei and she was sent to the ground, and smashed into it, hard.

Shinsei slowly got out of the crater that she was in. She was badly injured. "I will destroy you all! Mark my words." She then disappeared into thin air.

"I am Andoru, a psychic. Are you all ok?" Kagome and Kouga nodded their heads. They could all sense the extreme power coming from this psychic.

He was about an inch shorter than Kagome, and had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was a little shorter than Miroku's, and he had on jeans, sneakers, and a sweater.

"To answer your two questions Kagome, I'm twelve years old, and I'm wearing these clothes because I am also from your time." Kagome's mouth dropped open. "How did you know that?" Asked Kagome, stunned at what Andoru had just said, "I'm a psychic, remember? I can read your thoughts!"

**_PLEASE REVIEW!- Oh yeah, I wanted to thank my two reviewers: Sessy-matelove and lyn ( ) -who reviewed Ch.2_**


	4. Andoru The Psychic

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

_**Chapter four: Andoru The Psychic**_

Kikyou had been asleep when the battle with Shinsei had taken place. She fell asleep as soon as she got to the main hut with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. When everyone was battling Shinsei, Kikyou fell to the floor.

She could not sleep at all the previous night due to the fact that Inuyasha had gotten sick after eating bad potato chips. So Kikyou was still asleep two hours after the battle.

Everyone was in the main hut, talking about this mysterious new enemy. Suddenly, Shippo looked at Kikyou. "She sure has been asleep for a while," said Shippo. "Yeah, for about two ours," said Kagome.

"Hmm, I think I know how to wake her up," said Shippo evilly. Then, Shippo got up, and went over to Kikyou. He put his butt right above his face and farted. Everyone started laughing, even Inuyasha.

Slowly, Kikyou opened her eyes, awoken by something that smelled like onions. "What the hell is that smell? And why is everyone laughing?" She demanded. She then saw that Shippo's butt was over her face.

She bolted upright, and got up. Inuyasha fell over laughing his head off. But he stopped as soon as she glared at him. She then saw the bruises on his face. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Asked Kikyou, concerned.

Miroku explained everything to her from when Kouga and Inuyasha fought, to when Shinsei came and attacked. "But what I still don't understand is why she referred to Inuyasha as an evil demon," said Sango curiously.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should explain to you all about that." Everyone turned to Andoru has he began to tell why Shinsei referred to Inuyasha as an evil demon. "You see, two months ago, when I first came to Feudal Japan; I had sensed great power near the well I came in.

So I used my powers to cloak myself, so that no one could detect me. So I went cautiously through the forest, searching for the source of this power, and I came upon Shinsei, who was riding through the forest on a white horse.

I followed her, and eventually she stopped at a ruined village. As soon as she saw the village, I sensed that she was shocked and depressed. So I read her mind and I found out that that was her home village.

Anyways, she went into the village, and she went into a house, her house, and her family was inside, brutally killed. She then went back outside, and was on the verge of tears when Inuyasha appeared out of thin air.

And I tried to read its mind, but I got nothing. And that's when I knew that it was and illusion. It then started taunting her, about her dead family, and then it bragged on how easily it had destroyed her village.

She fired those white energy balls at it, but it disappeared into thin air. I kept following her, and she came upon a village, and described what the illusion looked like. And some fat man at a bar told her that the illusion that she described was Inuyasha.

Then he told her that Inuyasha lived in this area. But guess what, the fat man was also an illusion! And that's how I ended up here." "You shouldn't go following people like that, you could get yourself hurt," said Inuyasha, in his arrogant tone.

"Well seeing as how I defeated her and you didn't, I must be more powerful than you. So you should worry about yourself," replied Andoru, in a neutral tone. Everyone laughed, except Inuyasha who merely replied with a "hmmp!"

"Um, guys?" "What is it Andoru?" Replied Kagome warmly, "I was wondering, um, I don't have anywhere to stay, and well, I was wondering if I could stay with you, I could help you all fight demons and stuff, please?" "Of course you can stay Andoru, after how you saved Kagome and the others, you can do whatever you want," said Kouga, in a welcoming tone.

"Hey! This isn't even your home Kouga!" Shouted Inuyasha, "It is now bitch," replied Kouga coolly, "ARRGH!" Inuyasha was about to tackle Kouga when Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha! Don't make me sit you!" Inuyasha immediately stopped and growled.

"Of course you can stay with us Andoru, if it wasn't for you we'd all be dead!" Said Kagome happily.

It was about 9:00 at night when Kouga and Kagome went to their hut. Kagome had just undressed completely, and so had Kouga. It was condom time. Kagome wrapped the condom around Kouga's member. Kouga then got on the bed.

"All right Kouga, we'll do what we did this morning, but this time we'll do it my way. Kagome sat on the bed. She then lie down, on her stomach, and stroked Kouga's member. Kouga's member immediately became erect.

Kagome then placed Kouga's member in her mouth and began sucking. Kouga began moaning, and he could take it no longer. He took his member out of Kagome's mouth and jumped on top of her, and inserted his member in her vagina.


	5. Gay For A Day While Andoru Is Gone Pt1

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

_**Chapter Five: Gay For A Day While Andoru Is Gone**_

It was the next day; it was about 8:00 in the morning, and Andoru had been sitting outside his hut, since about 7:30. Andoru was thinking about everything that had happened in the previous day.

He was so glad that he could live with the legendary Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome had just woken up, got dressed, and headed outside and sat down. She saw how focused he was on his thoughts. 'I wonder what he's thinking about,' thought Kagome.

"I'm thinking about yesterday," said Andoru. When he saw the confused look on Kagome's face, he said, "don't worry, I know that you don't like me reading your mind. So I'll stop." "Thanks," replied Kagome feeling relieved that she could think in private.

"Kagome, I have to go somewhere," said Andoru. "Where do you have to go?" Replied Kagome. "I have to go back to the modern era." "How come? Do you have to see your family?"

"Well, I suppose that I should tell you. You see, about four months ago, two months before I came here, my mother and father died in a car accident, so for two months I just roamed the streets.

I didn't want to go to an orphanage or anything, so I decided to live on my own. It took me a month to get to the well, I didn't know of it, but I stumbled upon it. I come from up north in the modern era.

But when I got to the hut with the well inside, I sensed something within the hut. So I went in. When I approached the well, I tripped on my shoelaces and fell in. That's how I ended up here." But then why do you need to go back?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm going to get some supplies, food, medicine, clothing, shoes, and some more stuff," answered Andoru. "You have money?" Asked Kagome. "No, said Andoru with a blank look on his face. "I could give you money," replied Kagome with a smile.

"No thanks, I don't need it," said Andoru. "You aren't going to steal anything are you?" Asked Kagome with a suspicious look on her face. "Well if I do that's none of your concern. Don't worry, I won't steal anything.

But could you tell everyone where I'm going?" "Ok, but what if Shinsei attacks while you're gone?" Asked Kagome. "She was hurt pretty bad. That crater is big. She most likely won't come back for at least two days.

So don't worry," said Andoru. "Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, I'm sorry about what happened," said Kagome, feeling guilty for making him tell her his hardships. "Kagome, you don't need to fell guilty. It's not a big deal," said Andoru.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't read my mind!" Said Kagome furrowing her eyebrows and frowning in disapproval. "Kagome, I can also sense emotions. All psychics can," replied Andoru. Kagome blushed, "heh heh, sorry," said Kagome.

"It's ok," said Andoru. "Well, I think I should be going, but I'll fix that crater now," said Andoru. Then, the crater that had been created by Shinsei being slammed into the ground, slowly popped out of the ground, and reformed into solid ground.

There were still cracks, but there was no longer a crater. Kagome waved as Andoru flew up, into the sky, and then he flew to the right, north.

Inuyasha had just woken up from a dream about him eating his hair, to find out that he was chewing on his hair. He stopped, and got all the hair that was in his mouth, out of his mouth.

(Sorry about previous errors on Kikyo's name, I found out that this is how you spell it.) Kikyo had still been asleep, and Inuyasha did not want to wake her up. He got out of their bed slowly, pretending that if he moved, a monster would wake up, and eat him.

He chuckled at the thought, but stopped immediately when Kikyo stirred. He thought that she was going to wake, but she didn't. 'That was a close one,' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he continued getting off of the bed.

But when he was about to get completely off the bed, he turned his back to Kikyo, and Kikyo rolled over, facing him, and pushed him off the bed. She muttered something about the bed was hers, and she rolled over again, her back facing him.

Inuyasha got up, and glared at her. "Stupid woman," he said in his arrogant tone. He got dressed in his clothes, and went outside to see Kagome sitting against Andoru's hut. He walked toward her, and when she heard him, she looked up.

"Hello Inuyasha," said Kagome flatly, turning away. Kagome was still mad at Inuyasha for him saying that she was a slut. Even though he had said it indirectly, he had still said it. And she was furious.

But she was not going to show that she was mad. "Look Kagome, I know you're mad. It was wrong of me to call you a slut. I should have never have opened my mouth. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me," said Inuyasha, in a very guilty voice.

"Inuyasha, why would you call me something like that? Why can't you just support what I want?" Said Kagome, angrily. "Kagome, I just didn't know that you wanted that. I'm sorry Kagome, please forgive me," said Inuyasha, still sounding very guilty.

Kagome decided to forgive him; she could never stay mad at Inuyasha. "Well, ok, I can't stay mad at you," said Kagome, then she got up, walked up to him, and hugged him. Kagome was smiling, and Inuyasha was too.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, and looked him in the eyes. Then she hugged him again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, he still had feelings for Kagome, he loved her. But he could not leave Kikyo, he loved her too.

Inuyasha decided that he was going to tell Kagome how he felt about her. But before he could say anything, Shinsei flew over the wall. "Well evil demon, we meet again," said Shinsei emotionless.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, turned around, and looked up at Shinsei. The Tetsaiga was in Inuyasha's hut. "What do you want Shinsei?" Asked Inuyasha, growling. "What do you think? I am still injured from our last battle, but I can still place a curse on you," replied Shinsei.

"Go away Shinsei! We never did anything to you! Andoru, the psychic who defeated you yesterday, followed you when you went to your village, and because he is psychic, he knew that that Inuyasha was a fake," shouted Kagome.

"Lies! All lies! How dare you! Andoru is not that powerful, besides, I never once have been able to sense him! He must have read my mind, found out about how that demon destroyed my village, and came up with some lie to fool you! Andoru will definitely be destroyed since he is helping this demon!"

Yelled Shinsei, who was no longer masking her emotions. She was furious, and she was showing it. Shinsei then put her curse on Inuyasha. "I summon my powers, my powerful powers, to make this being suffer! Make him a gay, make him a gay, make him gay for the rest of his days!" Shouted Shinsei. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Now you will suffer my wrath Inuyasha!" Shouted Shinsei. Then, she slowly vanished into thin air, her laugh echoing throughout the woods.

_**You better review bitches! Or I'm gonna punch you in your faces! No, seriously, you better review.**_


	6. Gay For A Day While Andoru Is Gone Pt2

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Six: Gay For A Day While Andoru Is Gone Pt.2_**

Andoru was walking towards the well that led to the Modern Era. He could see it. It would only be a few minutes before he arrived. He was thinking about all that happened, all that had led up to this. He was glad that he had made friends with Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and cute little Kilala.

He finally got to the well, but he decided to rest before he went in. It was 10:00, about two hours after he left the gangs home. The gang, he liked that name for Inuyasha and his friends.

Andoru was about to lie down to nap when he sensed something in the bushes by the forest to his left. "Who's there?" Shouted Andoru, getting up. "Show yourself!" Then, a man jumped out of the bushes. He had on the clothes that Kouga had.

But the man had brown, beat up boots on. He was holding a bow, and he had one of those arrow carrier things on his back. (Sorry, I don't know what it's called, lol.) He had short spiky hair. "What do you want," said Andoru.

"It depends, what are you?" Replied the man. Andoru was confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Andoru. "You're a demon aren't you!" Shouted the man, pulling an arrow out of the pouch thing and getting ready to shoot it.

"No," said Andoru hesitantly. "But if you want to know the truth, I am a psychic," said Andoru. "That's just as bad!" Shouted the man, releasing the arrow. Because the man did this so suddenly, Andoru did not have time to prepare.

The arrow it Andoru in the middle of his chest. Andoru fell to his knees. The arrow was enchanted, and the head of the arrow had poison in it. It was trying to burst, but it couldn't since Andoru was using much of his power to keep it from bursting.

Blood was dripping from Andoru's mouth and chest. And because he was using so much power to keep the arrow head from bursting, his hair, teeth, blood, nails, and eyes turned completely purple. 'Damn, that's one fucking powerful enchantment,' thought Andoru to himself. He then fell unconscious.

Back at the gang's home, Inuyasha was in the main hut, lying down on a mattress, he had been unconscious since Shinsei had put the curse on him. Which was about three hours earlier. Inuyasha woke up, remembering what had happened three hours earlier.

Inuyasha didn't feel any different than before, so what did the curse do. He left the main hut, and saw Miroku sitting alone outside, his back facing the hut. "Hey Miroku, where is everybody?" Asked Inuyasha. "Ah, Inuyasha, you're awake, well, I told them that I could take care of you, and I assured them that you would be all right, so they went to visit Kouga's tribe. How are you feeling?" "I'm ok, how long have I been asleep?" Asked Inuyasha. "About three hours," replied Miroku. Miroku still had his back faced toward the hut; he was looking at the mountains in the distance.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go back inside," said Inuyasha. "Sure, go ahead," replied Miroku. 'Oh, how I wanna wrap my arms around him, oh yeah! What are you saying Inuyasha! You're not gay! Stop it!'

Inuyasha had the urge to jump on top of Miroku. But he fought it off. Inuyasha tiptoed up to Miroku, and quietly sat behind him. Inuyasha then wrapped his legs around Miroku, and pulled Miroku to him.

He unwrapped his legs, than turned Miroku around and pushed him to the ground; he then got in between Miroku's legs and kissed him. Miroku was surprised, so his mouth was open, and that enabled Inuyasha to slip his tongue in Miroku's mouth.

Inuyasha started to massage Miroku's tongue with his, when Miroku pushed Inuyasha off, got up, and wiped his mouth. He was speechless. His mouth was still open. Inuyasha then got up, and said, "hey sexy, my penis is itchy, ya wanna itch it?"

Miroku's eyes grew wide, and he did not respond. Inuyasha then realized what he had just done. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!' Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at each other for two minutes before Miroku finally spoke up.

"Does the curse that was put on you have anything to do with what you just did?" "Um, yeah, it does. I'm sorry about this; I didn't mean to, it was just an urge. I'm really sorry Miroku," said Inuyasha in his guilty voice.

"Well, I don't blame you, I am very attractive," said Miroku smiling. Inuyasha just stared at him, and Miroku said, "I was just joking Inuyasha." "I know, but you are attractive," said Inuyasha blushing.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting story to tell everybody," said Miroku smiling. "Yeah about that, could we keep that between us?" Asked Inuyasha pleadingly. "Sure Inuyasha. Boy, you sure are nicer when you're gay," said Miroku teasingly.

"Why you!" Shouted Inuyasha, leaping at Miroku. Miroku got out of the way and started running, shouting, "catch me if you can!" Inuyasha started chasing him, and they both began laughing.


	7. True Feelings

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

_**Chapter Seven: True Feelings**_

It was the next day, and everybody was growing tired of Inuyasha. The previous day, when Inuyasha had kissed Miroku, everybody had come back to find Inuyasha and Miroku playing tag.

It was quite odd, since Inuyasha never played anything. Miroku did not tell anyone about how Inuyasha kissed Miroku, but Inuyasha still felt nervous about it, as if Miroku was going to tell.

Andoru still had not come back, and Kagome had started to worry about him. "Guys, I really think that we should look for Andoru, he's been gone for a day now. It's already 3:00 in the afternoon," said Kagome, extremely worried about Andoru.

"He's a psychic Kagome; he should do just fine by himself. Don't worry, he'll be ok. He probably just caught up with one of his friends in the Modern Era," said Sango. "But he didn't mention anything about friends," replied Kagome.

"What, you think that he's gonna tell you everything about his life? You humans can be so damn stupid," said Inuyasha. Everybody was in the main hut, except Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

Miroku was lying down on his bed in his hut, and Shippo and Kilala were outside the wall, looking for flowers. Miroku was feeling weird ever since yesterday, when Inuyasha kissed him.

Ever since then, Miroku had this weird feeling in his stomach. And every time he saw Inuyasha, he got butterflies in his stomach. He was beginning to think that the kiss had brought out his true feelings about Inuyasha.

But he wasn't sure, because he belonged to Sango, and he liked girls. But he wasn't sure. Inuyasha felt the same way, and he definitely did not want to even think about giving up Kikyo. He loved her more than anything.

So he decided to confront his feelings. "I'm going for a walk," said Inuyasha, getting up. "Be careful Inuyasha," said Kikyo, as Inuyasha left the hut. Inuyasha approached Miroku's hut, thinking of what to say.

'Hey Miroku, I gotta talk to you, no, um, hey, what's up. No.' Inuyasha stopped thinking to himself when he got to Miroku's hut. Inuyasha took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped in. He closed it behind him, and looked at Miroku.

Miroku was on his bed, sleeping. Inuyasha did not want to wake him up, so he approached the bed slowly. He sat on the bed, and got closer to Miroku. Inuyasha sat cross legged, facing Miroku.

Inuyasha caressed Miroku's left cheek with his left hand. Miroku's eyes slowly opened, and Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away. Miroku looked Inuyasha in his eyes, and asked, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Miroku, we need to talk. Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, it's just this stupid curse that Shinsei put on me." "I know, you don't have to apologize. But, I have something to ask you.

Do you have feelings for me? I need to know." At that moment, Inuyasha lost all his confidence in telling Miroku his feelings and decided to not tell Miroku. "Of course not! I'm not gay! Well, I am because of this curse, but I don't like you!

Why the heck would you think that?" After Inuyasha said that, he immediately regretted it. He could see the sadness in Miroku's face, and Miroku looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, all right, I just needed to know," said Miroku sadly.

Inuyasha decided to take a risk; he got on top of Miroku, straddling him, bent down, and kissed him. Inuyasha ran his tongue along Miroku's lips, pleading to be let in. Miroku complied, and Inuyasha dipped his tongue in Miroku's mouth.

Inuyasha's tongue began exploring Miroku's mouth, as if Miroku's mouth were a cave, and as if Inuyasha's tongue was an explorer. Then, Miroku began massaging Inuyasha's tongue with his. They both closed their eyes, overwhelmed with sheer pleasure.

Inuyasha moaned, followed by Miroku. Then, Sango opened the door and gasped. Miroku and Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Miroku! How could you!" Sango ran away, crying loudly. Miroku gently pushed Inuyasha off of him, got off the bed, and ran after Sango.

Sango got into the main hut, and ran to Kagome. Sango dug her head into Kagome's left shoulder, and wrapped her arms around Kagome. Nobody had ever seen her like this before. Just then, Miroku burst into the hut, and stopped when he saw Sango.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Sango?" Asked Kagome. But Miroku did not respond, he just stared at Sango, guilt visible on his face. Then, Inuyasha appeared behind Miroku, and he wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Shouted Kagome. "Miroku is mine, and nobody else's," replied Inuyasha coolly. Everybody except Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha, mouths open. (Shippo and Kilala are back in the hut.)

Kikyo's eyes welled up with tears. "Inuyasha? Wha…what are you doing?" Asked Kikyo. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but I'm in love with Miroku.

**_Sorry I've been taking so long to write my chapters recently, but my mom was being a pain in the but, and I'm in New York now visiting my Dad. Please Review!_**


	8. Andoru Returns

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

_**Chapter Eight: Andoru Returns**_

It was the next day, and Andoru still had not returned. But even so, only Kagome worried about him. But Kouga persuaded her to wait one more day before searching for him. The previous day, after Inuyasha declared that Miroku was his, Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo, and Sango broke up with Miroku.

Sango was avoiding Miroku, and Kikyo was avoiding Inuyasha. Miroku was not upset for what he did, and neither was Inuyasha, they both loved each other too much to care. They did feel extremely guilty, and also like assholes, but other than that, they were not said.

It was about 11:00 in the morning, and everybody except Kagome and Kouga were still asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku shared a hut because Kikyo did not let Inuyasha sleep with her, and Sango did not let Miroku sleep with her.

Miroku was lying sideways, with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around him. Miroku slowly opened his eyes. He began thinking about all the things that had happened, about how Shinsei had attacked, about how Andoru appeared, everything.

About how Shinsei had placed a curse on Inuyasha. Just then, something hit Miroku. 'If Shinsei placed a curse on Inuyasha to make him gay, then that means that…that means that Inuyasha doesn't really love me.

It's just because of the curse.' Tears began streaming down Miroku's face, but he refrained from making any sound. Inuyasha could smell the tears, and he slowly opened his eyes.

He smelled the tears, and wondered where they could be coming from. He then realized that the smell of tears was coming from right next to him. He could sense the unhappiness in Miroku, but he did not know why he would be crying.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha, concerned. Miroku couldn't refrain himself any longer; he began sobbing, because of the hated thought that Inuyasha did not really love him.

Inuyasha removed his arms from around Miroku, and turned Miroku's body to face upwards. Miroku turned his head to look at Inuyasha, and then cuddled up to Inuyasha and placed his head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Miroku stopped sobbing, and the tears stopped streaming out of his eyes. "Inuyasha, do you really love me, or is it just because of this curse?" For a few seconds, Inuyasha did not say anything, and Miroku dreaded the worst.

"Miroku, I love you, and I'm sure that even if this curse is broken, that I will still love you. If anything, we should be happy for this curse, since it brought out my true feelings about you. But I want you to know, that whatever happens, I will always love you."

Andoru was still at the well, unconscious, but his powers were still keeping the arrow head from bursting. He had woken up about two hours earlier, and realized that he only had a few hours before the remaining strength in his body left.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at his chest. Purple blood was not streaming out anymore, since Andoru put some pressure on his chest around the arrow, to stop the blood from coming out. But he had lost too much blood already.

He wondered why Inuyasha and the gang had not come to search for him, and he knew that if nobody found him soon, that he would surely die. Andoru looked up at the sky, and studied a mushroom looking cloud.

He looked at the mountains and studied their beauty; he then looked down at a tree, and wondered what it would be like to be a tree. Just doing nothing, sucking up water, not having a conscious.

That would stink, but fortunately he was not a tree. But he was going to die soon if nobody came. He closed his eyes, and was about to go to sleep when he sensed something coming at him, fast.

It had great power, and Andoru feared that a demon had sensed Andoru's psychic power emanating from Andoru's body. But it was not, it was Shinsei, the divine sorceress. She walked out of the woods slowly, to Andoru's right.

Andoru was leaning against the well, and he turned his head to look at Shinsei. "What do you want?" Asked Andoru blankly. Shinsei stopped, and studied Andoru. "You are injured," said Shinsei, in an equally blank tone.

"Really? I didn't notice, hmm, it's quite nasty isn't it?" Said Andoru sarcastically. "You require assistance, I shall help you," said Shinsei. Andoru was suspicious, why would his enemy help him? It didn't make any sense.

"I don't trust you, leave me alone," said Andoru. Shinsei could sense Andoru's suspiciousness. "If I were here to harm you, you would be dead already, I wish to assist you," said Shinsei.

Andoru knew this was true, and Shinsei must have known that Andoru was using a lot of strength, since an enormous amount of energy was emanating from Andoru. And also since his hair, eyes, nails, and teeth were purple.

"But why do you want to assist me, don't you hate me for helping Inuyasha?" Asked Andoru. "I have been doing some research lately, and there is some possible evidence to support your story that the Inuyasha I saw at my village was an illusion," answered Shinsei.

Andoru decided to trust Shinsei. "Ok, but if you're gonna help me, I first want you to pull out this god damn arrow," said Andoru. "Of course, but it will hurt," said Shinsei. "Oh joy. Just get this over with.

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and Kagome was extremely worried about Andoru. So Kagome kept badgering Kouga until he agreed to go and search for Andoru. Everybody was outside the main hut, getting ready to go, except for Kikyo.

Miroku was going on Inuyasha's back, Kagome, Sango, and Kouga were going on Kilala, and Shippo was also going on Kilala, but Kikyo decided to stay, she had not had any sleep the previous night, so that's what she was going to do.

They were about to leave when Inuyasha and Kouga suddenly growled. Everybody looked at Kouga and Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. "Something's coming," replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga got into battle stances, and Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. Then, Shinsei flew over the wall to their right, carrying Andoru bridal style. As soon as the others saw Shinsei, they got into their battle stances.

Shinsei then slowly descended to the ground, and landed about twelve feet in front of them. Anger shook throughout everybody, as they saw Andoru's lifeless body in Shinsei's arms.

"Let him go!" Shouted Inuyasha angrily. "Do not worry, he is all right, and I did not harm him," replied Shinsei. "Then why the hell is he like that you bitch!" Shouted Kouga, completely enraged.

"I found him like this, I offered to assist him and he permitted me," said Shinsei. "Why would you help him anyway?" Asked Sango, just as angry as the others. "Kagome, remember when you told me that Andoru knew that the Inuyasha I saw at my village was an illusion? And also the fat man at the bar?

Well I did some research into it, and I have possible evidence to support what he says," said Shinsei. "Before we listen to any of your shit, you're gonna lift this damn curse off of me!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"All right, I will," said Shinsei. Shinsei gently placed Andoru on the ground, and focused on Inuyasha, she muttered something, and then said, "ok, the curse has been lifted; you should feel a tingling sensation throughout your body."

And Inuyasha did feel a tingling sensation, but only for a few seconds. Miroku stared at Inuyasha, hoping that Inuyasha would still love him. Kikyo also looked at him, hoping that because the curse was lifted, Inuyasha would no longer love Miroku.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Asked Miroku nervously, hoping with all his heart that Inuyasha still loved him. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and ran to him. Inuyasha put his arms around Miroku and squeezed.

Inuyasha buried his face into Miroku's chest. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha, and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, waiting for something to happen. After about ten seconds, Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, and gave Miroku a quick, four second kiss on the lips.

When he was done, he looked Miroku in his eyes, and said, "Remember before when I said that I'll always love you? Well, I still love you."

**_Hey Y'all, I'm gonna write my chapters longer now, so I hope that you all will be happy. I think that this chapter is really good, and I hope you all think so too, so please review!_**


	9. A Seizure And A Question

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Nine: A Seizure And A Question_**

It was the next day, and everyone was still asleep. Kikyo's heart had been completely destroyed the day before, and Kikyo was still in bed, sleeping. Inuyasha and Miroku were sleeping, and Kagome and Andoru were sleeping.

Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's hut, and Kirara was sleeping with Sango, who was also asleep. Koga was the only one not asleep. He had just finished getting dressed, and quietly stepped outside from his and Kagome's hut.

He turned around and closed the door. Then he turned around again, and began walking to Andoru's hut. He needed to ask Andoru some things about the Modern Era, because he wanted to get married to Kagome.

He didn't want to bother Andoru, because of all Andoru had gone through, but he needed his questions to be answered. Koga finally got to Andoru's hut, opened the door, and stepped in.

Andoru was sleeping, and Koga approached the bed. Koga was about to wake Andoru up, when Andoru's hair slowly turned purple. Koga looked down at Andoru's hands and saw that Andoru's fingernails were purple as well.

He sensed great power coming from Andoru. Then, all of a sudden, Andoru began screaming. "AAAAAHHHHH! NO! AAAAAHHHHH! MOM! DAD! STOP IT!" Purple tears were streaming out of Andoru's eyes, and his teeth were purple too.

Andoru was now having a seizure, shaking vigorously. Koga began to shake Andoru, trying to wake him up. Everything began shaking, the floor, the bed, everything. "ANDORU! WAKE UP! ANDORU!"

Everyone could here the noise Andoru was making, but Inuyasha was the first to get out of bed. He put on his clothes, grabbed the Tetsaiga, quickly opened the door, and dashed to Andoru's hut.

When he got there, he kicked the door open, and dashed inside. He then saw Andoru, on the bed shaking, creating an earthquake. Inuyasha put the Tetsaiga in it's sheath, and began shaking Andoru. Both Koga and Inuyasha were shaking Andoru, shouting his name.

Everyone else had woken up, and had run to Andoru's hut; they all went inside, cramped in the hut. Inuyasha and Koga continued to shake Andoru. The earthquake was getting so big, that everyone thought that the hut would explode.

But everything abruptly stopped, and Andoru whispered, "Illusion Master." Then, he went back to normal, and his tears, hair, teeth, and nails went back to normal.

It was about 12:20, two hours after Andoru's seizure had occurred. Andoru was in his hut sleeping, Kikyo had decided to visit Kaede, Sango was having a girl talk with Kagome in the main hut, Inuyasha was napping outside against his hut, Miroku was taking a bath, and Koga was in his hut, thinking.

'How am I going to propose to her if I don't know how? Don't ask me, I'm you! Just shut up if you're not going to help!' Koga decided to go to Inuyasha for help, even though he hated the stupid mutt.

Koga walked out of his hut, and looked at Inuyasha, who was napping against his own hut. Koga's hut was across from Inuyasha, about twenty feet apart. Koga walked over to Inuyasha, and sat down cross legged, facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha woke up, opening his eyes quickly. The first thing he saw was Koga, and he did not want to talk to Koga at all. "What do you want?" Asked Inuyasha in his arrogant tone.

"I need your help," said Koga. Inuyasha was surprised at this, but he kept at his arrogant attitude. "What, you can't bite your ass and you want me to do it?" "No. I need help with Kagome," replied Koga.

This sparked some interest in Inuyasha. "What do you need help with?" "I want to propose to Kagome, but I don't know how," said Koga. "What do you mean? Just propose you idiot! You don't know how to do that?"

Koga could see that he was getting nowhere with this, so he got up, turned on his heel, and walked away. Inuyasha was definitely surprised at this. Koga, the proud leader of the demon wolf tribe, walking away?

Koga decided to do something Kagome had suggested, walking away. Kagome had said that it annoys Inuyasha when he's ignored. So he decided to try it. "Well if you want to propose to her then you first gotta get her a ring," said Inuyasha, still in his arrogant tone.

Koga stopped. And Smiled. It had worked.

_**You all better review! Cause I'm getting pissed off that I only have seventeen frakin reviewers. So REVIEW!**_


	10. Andoru's Departure

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

_**Chapter Ten: Andoru's Departure**_

Setting: Inuyasha had just told Koga that he needed to get a ring if he wanted to propose to Kagome.

"So, all I have to do is get a ring for Kagome and she'll marry me?" Asked Koga, turning around and heading back to where he was sitting in front of Inuyasha. "That's what I said," replied Inuyasha. "Where do I get a ring?" Asked Koga, sitting back down cross legged in front of Inuyasha.

"Why don't you go to a village? Or are you too stupid to figure out how to get to one?" Asked Inuyasha. "Well, thanks for the information Inuyasha," said Koga, getting up, turning around, and walking away.

Inuyasha just stared, confused. Had Koga just thanked him? Did Koga actually just thank him? 'Whoa, there must be something wrong with Koga.' Koga knew that this would confuse Inuyasha, Kagome had told him it would.

Koga reached the gate that led to outside his home, opened, stepped out, and ran as fast as he could through the forest. "Whatever," said Inuyasha to himself. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

In the main hut, Sango and Kagome were talking to each other in a whisper because one of the walls of the main hut was still down after Koga and Inuyasha knocked it down. They knew that Inuyasha was outside, which was why they were whispering.

Kirara and Shippo were also in the main hut, sleeping. Sango and Kagome were talking about Inuyasha and Miroku being in love, but Sango became a little sad, so Kagome changed the subject.

"So, Sango, can you believe what happened before with Andoru?" Asked Kagome. "Well if I saw it than I must believe it," replied Sango.

"Well yeah, but what do you think about it?" "I don't know, Koga said that at first he was just talking in his sleep, like he had a nightmare.

Then Koga said that his hair, teeth, nails, and tears turned purple. Then everything started shaking. I think it was some weird kind of nightmare that turned into a seizure. I have no clue at all," replied Sango.

"Do you think it could have been a spell? Or maybe a curse?" "Maybe, but who would want to curse Andoru. The only person who we know that could do that would be Shinsei. But she's not our enemy anymore."

"What about when he said 'Illusion Master'? Do you think that has something to do with it?" "Maybe, I think we should look into it," said Sango. "Well maybe we should just go ask Andoru instead," suggested Kagome.

"Ok," replied Sango, getting up.

Meanwhile, in Andoru's hut, he was getting ready to leave; he had bathed, and written a note to everybody, telling them where he was going. Andoru sighed, he was going to miss everybody, but he had to go, he needed to find the Illusion Master.

"Well, getting out of here unnoticed won't be a problem," said Andoru. He walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out. It was another sunny day, the birds were chirping, and Inuyasha was sleeping against his hut.

Andoru leapt into the air, he went high into the sky, and began the long flight to his destination. Andoru had only flown for about two minutes, when he saw Koga's little tornado heading toward the gang's home.

It only reminded Andoru how much he was going to miss everybody. He sped up, trying to forget about his friends.

Meanwhile, in a castle on a dark cloudy mountain, a figure was gazing into a crystal ball, watching Andoru. "Ah, Andoru is finally coming. I can't wait," said the figure, in a deep demonic voice. The figure laughed, a laugh that echoed throughout the entire castle, a laugh that sent a wave of evil energy throughout the entire mountain, a laugh, which belonged, to the Illusion Master…

_**So, you all like? I do. So please review. And I meant what I said last chapter, I am getting annoyed that I only have seventeen reviews. And I have ten damn chapters!**_

_**I will only continue writing when I have at least TWENTY-FIVE REVIEWS! I MEAN IT!**_


	11. The Letter

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Eleven: The Letter_**

Sango and Kagome left the main hut, and saw Inuyasha sitting down against his hut and her and Sango stopped walking. "Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome. "What?" Asked Inuyasha. "I didn't ask you a question, I simply said 'hey'," replied Kagome in her 'annoyed at Inuyasha tone.'

Kagome and Sango resumed walking to Andoru's hut and when they reached it, Kagome knocked on the door. "Andoru, are you awake?" Asked Kagome. No reply came. "Andoru?" No reply.

"He must be asleep," said Sango. "Maybe he left," said Inuyasha in his arrogant tone. "What do you mean he left?" Asked Kagome. "Um, let me try to say this that you'll understand. He got up, walked out of his hut, and flew away. Did you understand that?"

That got Kagome mad. "INUYASHA! WHERE IS ANDORU?" "I told you, he left." "WHY DID'NT YOU STOP HIM YOU IDIOT?" "I thought he was just going for a walk or something." "BUT HE'S STILL INJURED!"

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M IN A GOOD MOOD! OTHERWISE I WOULD SIT YOU!" Sango sighed; Kagome and Inuyasha still fight like they're a couple. "Feh, whatever," said Inuyasha, ending the bickering between him and Kagome.

Kagome opened the door, and stepped in. She walked to Andoru's bed, followed by Sango, and they both sat down. "I wonder where he went," said Sango. "Well, Inuyasha said he just went for a walk, so I don't think we need to worry," said Kagome.

Kagome looked to her left at Andoru's dresser at the other side of the room, got up, and walked over to it. There was a piece of paper folded in half, and Kagome picked it up and unfolded it.

It read:

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm off to find the Illusion Master, the source behind the destruction of Shinsei's village. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll ever return. This new evil is powerful, at least twice as powerful as Naraku. I do not want you to follow me. He almost killed me in my sleep, which means that he is powerful. And if he was able to almost kill me in my sleep, then imagine what he can do to me in person. He is too dangerous for any of you to handle, so DO NOT FOLLOW ME. You are all like family to me, please take care of each other, and don't forget me if I don't return._

_You're Friend,_

_Andoru_

_P.S. If I die, and if you find my body in time, please have it preserved._

Kagome looked up from the letter, as tears welled up in her eyes. 'Andoru might die, we have to help him.'

Shinsei and Sesshomaru had been staring at each other for a whole minute before someone finally spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this woman?" Asked Jakken nervously.

"I don't know," replied Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes on Shinsei. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakken, and that dragon thing, had been walking through the forest when Shinsei had materialized in front of them.

Sesshomaru and Shinsei had been staring at each other since then. For a minute. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Sesshomaru. "I am Shinsei, divine sorceress, and I have come before you to make a proposal," said Shinsei.

"What proposal?" "Do you know of a demon by the name of Muteki?" "Muteki the Illusion Master?" "Yes." "I know of him, and what does he have to do with your proposal?" "I need you to help me destroy him."

**_Hey everybody, I have not gotten twenty five reviews, but I'll keep writing for the people who read my story. So, I hope you liked it. But please, try to get people to read this! _**


	12. I Love You, Inuyasha

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Twelve: I Love You, Inuyasha_**

Koga was lying on the ground, with his arms behind his head, in a clearing in the woods. He was just taking a break. He was only a few minutes from his home. 'My home.' Koga smiled, he really liked that thought.

Koga decided that he was going to take a nap. He closed his eyes, and began day dreaming.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were in the main hut, talking about Andoru's leave, Shippo and Kirara were playing outside, and Kikyo was not back from her visit with Kaede.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting cross legged in a circle on the floor in the main hut. Everyone had already read the letter from Andoru, and everyone was worried. Even Inuyasha.

"So, let's go over this again. Andoru had a nightmare that had something to do with the Illusion Master, and now he's going to fight the Illusion Master?" "Yes Miroku, for the last time, he had a nightmare about the Illusion Master, and now he's going to fight him," answered Sango, annoyed.

"But that's not all, the Illusion Master made an illusion of Inuyasha that told Shinsei that it destroyed her village," said Kagome. "And then there was that other illusion at the bar who told Shinsei where we live," said Inuyasha.

"But that nightmare he had, it doesn't make any sense. He had a nightmare about the Illusion Master, right? But then why did he mention his mother and father?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't know, but we need to help Andoru," said Kagome. "Yeah I know that, but Andoru said that this guy is tough. And if Shinsei is stronger then me, then imagine what the Illusion Master can do," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I've never heard you admit that someone is stronger then you besides Naraku," said Miroku. "Whatever. But nobody except those two are stronger then me," said Inuyasha, in his arrogant tone.

"All right, when that stupid wolf gets back we'll follow Andoru," said Inuyasha, getting up. Inuyasha walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out. The air had the scent of flowers, and they smelt good.

"I'm going to my hut, I don't wanna be disturbed," said Inuyasha, not turning around. He began walking to his hut, watching Shippo and Kirara play tag. Sango and Miroku began talking, but Kagome blocked them out.

She began thinking, about Inuyasha. She missed him. She missed kissing him, hugging him, cuddling with him, she loved him still. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't tell him because of Koga.

She was in love with Koga, and he was in love with her. And if she left him, he would be heart broken. She remembered the time when she and Inuyasha promised that they would love each other forever.

But that was when they were dating. Which was over a year ago. But she still loved him. She wondered if he still loved her. She doubted it. But she had to find out. Her heart ached for Inuyasha, and she always tried to follow her heart.

But she also loves Koga, she loves them both. But she can't make up her mind on who she really wants to be with for the rest of her life. She wanted to see what Inuyasha felt, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk," said Kagome, getting up. "Sure Kagome, but be careful," said Sango. "Ok," said Kagome, walking out of the hut. She kept walking, and watched Shippo and Kirara, who had stopped chasing each other, and had started wrestling when Shippo tackled Kirara.

Shippo was losing against Kirara, and hadn't even noticed Kagome walking by. Kagome reached Inuyasha's hut and stopped. She stood at the door, not sure if she should knock or just walk in.

She decided to just walk in. She opened the door, walked in, and closed the door, not turning around to do so. Inuyasha was lying down on his back on the bed, his arms behind his head.

'Shoot! He's asleep. Well, I guess it will be easier to tell him while he's asleep.' Kagome walked over to the bed, and sat on the bed cross legged, facing Inuyasha. 'Ok, he's asleep, let's just get this over with.'

"Um, Inuyasha, I have something to tell you. I know that you're asleep, but I just need to say this to you, just to get it off my chest, at least until when you wake up," said Kagome nervously.

There were butterflies in Kagome's stomach. She was extremely nervous. "Inuyasha, I…I…I…I love you! There! I said it!" Tears were streaming out of Kagome's eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I wasn't sure! But now I am. I still love you." Her eyes remained squeezed shut, her fists still clenched, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

Inuyasha was awake, he never planned on taking a nap. He was just thinking, in private, with his eyes closed, and Kagome thought that he was asleep. He knew she had entered the room the moment she had stepped in.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and studied Kagome a minute before speaking. "Kagome, I didn't know you felt the same way," said Inuyasha sitting up. He still loved Kagome, his heart desired Kagome. He desired Kagome.

And now, he might be able to have her, once again, and if he did, he would always be with her. Kagome opened her eyes, as Inuyasha gently took her hands in his. She unclenched her fists immediately.

"Inu…yasha…I…I'm so happy you that you still love me!" Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome sobbed for a moment but stopped and lifted her face and moved her face in front of Inuyasha's. "I love you, Inuyasha."

_**I think that you all know what's gonna happen from here. So, what do you all think? I love this chapter. Please review!**_

**_By the way, I'm gonna start another story soon, I'll give you the details next chapter. YOU BETTER REVIEW! _**


	13. Inuyasha's First Time

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Thirteen: Inuyasha's First Time_**

Setting: Kagome has just told Inuyasha that she still loves him, and now they are in Inuyasha's hut, on the bed, ready for IT. I think you all know what's gonna happen from here.

Inuyasha and Kagome had already taken off their clothes. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, gently sucking and nipping at her right nipple, while Kagome was rubbing his ears. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's arousal.

Inuyasha pulled his head up from Kagome's hardened right nipple, causing Kagome to stop rubbing his ears. She put her arms around his neck. "Why'd you stop Inuyasha?" "You want me to go on to the other one?" Kagome giggled.

"No, it's your turn," said Kagome. "What do you mean?" Asked Inuyasha. "You know!" "Huh?" "Inuyasha, you can be so slow sometimes. Let me get on top of you," said Kagome.

Inuyasha complied. He rolled over pulling Kagome with him so that she would be on top of him. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes for a moment, she then gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Kagome got off the bed and walked over to the foot of the bed. "Ready Inuyasha?" "Ready," said Inuyasha, still unsure what Kagome was going to do. Kagome suddenly wrapped her right hand around Inuyasha's member, making him gasp.

She then placed her left hand on the bed, and moved her right hand to the base of Inuyasha's member. She then lowered her head to Inuyasha's member, and took the tip in her mouth.

She then twirled her tongue around the tip of Inuyasha's member, making Inuyasha quietly moan. Inuyasha gripped the bed sheets feeling pleasure that he had never felt before.

Kagome pulled her hand away from Inuyasha's member, and placed it on the bed. She then slowly took Inuyasha's entire member into her mouth.

Kagome began sucking, bobbing her head up and down, causing Inuyasha to moan loudly. "Kagome, please, keep going," Inuyasha said. Kagome kept going, and Inuyasha let out a very loud moan, closing his eyes.

Kagome giggled, but it was muffled by Inuyasha's member. After a few more moments, Kagome pulled her head up, making Inuyasha whine. A little bit of pre-cum was sliding down the underside of Inuyasha's member, and Kagome licked it off.

Kagome licked her lips. "Kagome, why'd you stop?" Said Inuyasha, panting. Inuyasha was not only panting, but he was sweating too. "Don't worry Inuyasha, the best part is coming up," answered Kagome.

This time Inuyasha knew what Kagome meant. "Ok, but we're gonna do it my way," said Inuyasha, still panting. Kagome got on the bed, and lay down next to Inuyasha on her side, facing him.

She caressed his cheek with her hand, and kissed his other cheek. "Ready yet Inuyasha?" "Ready," said Inuyasha, who had stopped panting. Inuyasha sat up, and got on his knees. He then moved Kagome to the middle of the head of the bed.

"You sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome felt like she was forgetting something, and she also felt guilty that she was cheating on Koga. But she cleared her mind of those thoughts.

"I'm sure," said Kagome. Inuyasha spread open Kagome's legs, and positioned himself right in front of her. "Ready?" "For the last time Inuyasha, I'm ready!" Said Kagome, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled, he was going to enjoy this, very, very much. Inuyasha plunged into Kagome, causing Kagome to gasp with pain. Inuyasha, moved slowly. Kagome's pain went away, and pleasure filled it's place.

Kagome quietly moaned, raising Inuyasha's arousal. Inuyasha slowly picked up in speed. "Inuyasha, go…fast…er…faster…faster…Inuyasha went faster and faster, closing his eyes.

Inuyasha continued to increase in speed, and he began to moan. Inuyasha could feel his climax coming, so he went as fast as he could, making a loud moan escape Kagome's mouth.

"Who's better? Me, or Koga?" "You're both good" "Who's better? Say it! Say I'm better!" "You're better!" Yelled Kagome as Inuyasha climaxed inside Kagome. Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome, and collapsed next to her.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome panting, we forgot to use protection." "What do you mean?" "Remember those condom things I told you about," said Kagome, still panting. "Yeah, so," said Inuyasha, also panting.

"I could become pregnant!" "Oh well," said Inuyasha, wrapping his arm around Kagome.

Just then, Koga burst into the hut.

_**Hey everybody, did you like this chapter? I loved it! This was my first good lemon in my opinion. Last chapter I said that I would give you the details on the story I'm gonna start writing soon. Well, I am going to give you a preview of the first chapter. Please review this chapter AND the preview of my next story.**_

_**The Rise Of Empress Karisuto**_

**_Chapter One: Empress Karisuto Takes The Throne_**

Setting: There has been a war, a war that has demolished the Northern Lands. And in place of the Northern Lands, is a kingdom. The kingdom of Karisuto.

It was sunny day, the first day of Empress Karisuto's reign. The war had been going on for a little over a year, and Karisuto had led her people to victory. After the death of over two thousand people, Empress Karisuto finally had conquered the Northern Lands.

She had promised her people victory, and peace. And victory is what they all got. But she lied to her people, about the peace, for she, planned to be the most militaristic leader in all of Japan.

She wanted to conquer Japan. A year ago, when she began the fight against the Northern Lands, she knew she would win. People grew tired of the Northern Lands.

Karisuto had gathered people from all over Japan, for four years, to fight the Northern Lands. And now, she planned to dominate all of Japan. But only two major things stood in her way; the Western Lands, and Inuyasha.

"Serena!" "Yes Empress Karisuto?" "Get me Wenderu the slayer!" "Yes Empress!" Serena ran off. 'I am going to kill Inuyasha. And I will also kill his brother, Sesshomaru. Then, it will be much easier to take over Japan.'

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RULE ALL OF JAPAN!

_**Ok, that was a preview of the first chapter of my next story. I will probably start it in a few days. Please review!**_


	14. I'm Leaving You

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Fourteen: I'm Leaving You_**

It had been two hours since Kagome and Inuyasha had sex, and everything was in hell. Inuyasha and Koga had fought, Koga had yelled at Kagome, Inuyasha had yelled at Koga, and then they fought again.

Then Miroku and Inuyasha argued, and then Sango had argued with Inuyasha, then Sango argued with Kagome. Kikyo was still at Kaede's village. Kagome was in the main hut by herself, Koga was in his hut, Sango was with Miroku outside the main hut, Shippo and Kirara were sleeping in Sango's hut, and Inuyasha was in his hut.

Kagome was very upset after what had happened. But, she didn't regret it. She didn't know why she didn't regret, but she didn't. She had followed her heart. But every action has its consequence.

And the consequence was coming. Koga opened the door to the main hut, walked in, closed the door, and stood opposite of Kagome, who was sitting. Kagome looked up at him, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Koga…I'm…sor"---"Save it Kagome. I don't want to hear any more of your apologies. What you did was unforgivable. Kagome, I'm leaving you, and I'm going back to my tribe."

"Koga, no please, please don't leave," said Kagome, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I don't want you to leave Koga, please." Koga took a deep breath. "You should have thought of that before you slept with that mutt.

Goodbye Kagome."

**_Hey bitches, sorry this chapter is so short, but I was anxious to write it and I only had about thirty minutes to write this chapter, cause it was thirty minutes from my bed time, (LOL) And like I said before, I was really anxious to write this chapter. And before I wrote this chapter, I wrote the first chapter to The Rise Of Empress Karisuto. The first chapter of it is up. So read it! In the two character bars, put Inuyasha and Kagome, and the primary genre is Romance, and the secondary genre is General. It's rated M. Please read it! And review it! And review this chapter too! _**


	15. Kidnapped By Kagura

_**The Adventures Of Inuyasha: Settling In**_

**_Chapter Fifteen: Kidnapped By Kagura_**

It had been two days since Koga's departure, and Inuyasha and the gang have departed to try to find Andoru. It was 11:45 at night, and the gang had stopped to rest in a clearing in the woods. Kagome was sitting against a tree, thinking about everything that had happened in the past days.

'How could I? How could I be such a slut? Why did I betray my love? I can't believe that I did such a thing. Why did I let my love for Inuyasha interfere with my love for Koga?' Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes, as she thought of what to do.

'There is nothing I can do, nothing at all. Sluts aren't good for anything.' Kagome held in the sobs, because she didn't want anyone to wake up, especially Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at the stars, making her final decision. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes using her shirt sleeve.

"I know what I have to do now," said Kagome, getting up. She took one last glance at Shippo, Kikyo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "I'll miss you all, but I have to do this. I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome. Kagome turned around, picked up her backpack, and began walking into the woods, tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

"I have to go back to my time, for a while, at least until things settle down with Koga and everybody else. I can't deal with all of this. I want peace, no more fighting, first it was Naraku, and now it's the Illusion Master, and I know that he's going to be around for awhile," said Kagome, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Kagome continued walking for what seemed like an hour, thinking about what she would do when she got to the modern era. Kagome kept walking for another thirty minutes when she stopped to take a rest.

Kagome sat on a log, and opened her backpack. She rummaged through it, looking for a water bottle. While she was looking, someone was getting closer and closer. Kagome kept looking. Kagura was quietly watching Kagome from above.

When Naraku had been destroyed, Kagura had been freed, and she had gone far away, far down south, to the south island. When she was in the south island, she had heard of Meteki the Illusion Master. He had sent for her, because he had heard of how well she had served Naraku.

Kagura was curious as to who Meteki was, so she went to him. But when she arrived at Meteki's castle she was trapped. He forced Kagura to do his bidding, and she knew that she could not even try to escape him, for he was much stronger than Naraku.

So about a week ago Meteki had ordered Kagura to capture one of Inuyasha's companions, and if Kagura hadn't sensed Kagome's jewel shards in the woods then she might not have found any of Inuyasha's companions for a long time.

She was pretty sure that Inuyasha and Kagome still loved each other, but whether they loved each other or not Inuyasha would be angry when he found out that his dear wench was kidnapped. But things were completely different with Meteki than they were with Naraku.

Naraku could accept failure without getting angry, if it wasn't something that was big. But if Kagura did anything wrong not only would Meteki get angry, he would beat and punish Kagura. He would slash her with his claws and hit her, he would also drop her from high up in the sky, and he would drown her and rape her.

Then he would lock her in a cell for five days without any food, and she would get water only once every two days. And this punishment would last a whole week. Kagura even got pregnant once by Meteki, but he would kick her in her stomach repeatedly and she would lose the baby.

But, when Kagura did something good she was praised well. Meteki would give her anything she desired. But now she had to concentrate on what she was ordered to do. Kidnap one of Inuyasha's companions: Kagome.

Kagome had finally found her water bottle and had just finished drinking some water. Kagome had put the water bottle in her back pack when she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and was hit hard in the head.

The last thing Kagome saw before she was knocked out was Kagura, the Wind Sorceress….

_**Hey everybody, sorry for my VERY long absence, I've just been busy with FUCKING SCHOOL SHIT. But I have finally updated, and I plan to update my other story tomorrow. So you all better review this chapter and you better read my other story. See ya!**_


End file.
